


The Greater Good

by Elivra



Series: Tender Nothings [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Missing Scene, Setting priorities, tiny bit of fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: The Survey Corps must question everything they knew and accepted as truth when a young boy is found to be a Titan Shifter in the Battle of Trost. For Levi, it goes a step further: he finds himself questioning his Commander.Rated for swearing, some violence.This story can be read individually or as ordered chronologically inTender Nothings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a work I started ages ago, and then abandoned because I couldn't figure out how to complete it. Ideally, I would have posted this before the two most recent fics in this series, because I wanted to post all these little fics chronologically. But well, what will you, the muse appears when it does, and I can't complain! (I have already reordered the story in the series, so that it appears chronologically in the list.)
> 
> So this story is only action-heavy in the first half of this chapter, otherwise it's mostly conversations. Be ready for a fair bit of rambling, because like I said, the story wasn't going anywhere until suddenly, it did. I have cleaned up the dialogues as much as I could.
> 
> Anywho, I'll let you get to it! My WIPs are still happening, I promise. I'm writing a little bit of everything everyday. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

There isn't much time for him to absorb the news before he is needed in the field again. Oluo flags him down, and, with a quick “Get back to base”, he leaves the brats and follows him. The sheer number of Titans surprises him. He has never seen as many at a single time, in such a congested space. Goes to show exactly how dangerous and how convenient these walled towns are.

He joins the fray without hesitation, assessing the situation on the go. He redistributes his squad, sending three of them off to three different zones where he sees the Garrison struggling badly. He can't blame them. Those outside the Corps have no real idea what it is like to be in the midst of these giant fuckers and to have to take them down.

He keeps Eld with himself for backup, because he is skilled, but not stupid. Together they cut through four Titans before they are even noticed. Then they split up, Levi heading for a pack that is cornering a screaming squad of four. As he swipes down the nape of the final Titan's neck, he notices the sigil of crossed swords on their jackets. Frowning, he lands on a balcony in front of them.

“What were your orders?”

Only one of them is coherent enough. “W-we were to lead t-them to the northwest c-corner…”

Levi looks up, sees the veritable screen of flesh adorning the northwestern corner of the wall. _Interesting._ He glances back at the terrified cadets. “How are you on gas?”

The same kid speaks up. “Asher i-is out…” Levi assumes Asher is the one still on the ground with his knees tucked up and his hands in his hair, rocking madly.

He swallows his irritation and says, louder than before, “New orders. Retreat to base beyond the wall. Do not engage the Titans, only avoid them. Between the three of you, I trust you can help your comrade?”

The three standing cadets nod fervently and he kneels before the kid. “Oi. Asher, is it?” The kid shows no sign of hearing him. Sighing softly, Levi raises his hand and slaps him across the cheek. One of the girls in the squad shrieks. Asher stops rocking and focuses on Levi, jaw dropping in shock.

“You've survived,” Levi tells him quickly, his eyes boring into the kid's watery brown ones. “And you will survive today. It's over. Go back to base. Your friends will help.” He offers him his hand and Asher takes it, standing up slowly. Levi resolutely avoids looking at the wet patch on his pants.

“Captain…” He doesn't ask how they know who he is. Instead, he focuses on the shame that is plainly marked on the kid's face. “You did good,” Levi says instinctively. “You did your duty. You survived. And now you go back.”

Asher bursts into tears again and Levi simply nods, stepping away. He has already wasted too much time.

“Aren't _you_ a sappy old man,” someone comments as he flies up to the roof. He is unsurprised when they join him as he runs across the rooftops.

“What're you doing here? I thought you'd be shitting yourself with joy over there.” He gestures at the Titans piling up in the northwestern corner.

Hange's face lights up. “Isn't it _amazing_? I'd like to know who came up with that. That is pure genius, that is.”

“You can ask Pixis which of his men to harass after this is over.”

“Oh, I don't think that's the Garrison's doing,” Hange says excitedly, jumping alongside him to the same rooftop. “If there were such intellect in Pixis’ brigade, believe me, I'd know of it.”

“I believe you,” Levi says simply, waiting for her to take down a stray five metre class. “But who else could it be?”

“Well,” Hange sings, swooping up from her kill, “I see more than Garrison roses here.”

Levi pauses. “You think a kid came up with _that._ ”

Hange shrugs. “There is a lot here that needs answering. The rock in the hole in the wall, to begin with.” She begins to run again and Levi falls into step with her. “But it can wait.” More Titans are now in their path as they head north.

Levi nods, recognising Eld taking down a nine metre class. “See you after,” Levi grunts and heads off, ignoring Hange's wave and whoop of goodbye.

The order for retreat is given to the soldiers atop the wall just as the cannons begin to rain down on the Titans piling up beneath them. Still, several of them start to amble away, and Levi waits at the front lines to take them down.

Hange leaves with Moblit when the horde seems manageable and leaves her squad under Levi's command. He spends hours restructuring, repositioning and ordering, at the same time taking down almost as many as his extended squad does. The sky is dark when Mike and Nanaba approach him, relieving him and his squad. With a grateful nod, he gives the order to retreat and disperse and Abel actually laughs out loud with relief.

With the Titans still lurking in Trost district, the Corps does not withdraw to HQ behind the walls, but instead stays that night in the Garrison barracks. Levi arrives to a cacophony of crying and laughter and the occasional pained shrieks. He knows he needs to eat something and then rest; it has been a long day for him. And yet, he is loathe to take off his gear, to turn in for the night. He feels he can still be useful.

And then he notices: on top of the wall in front of him, a lone figure flies up and stands there, watching the carnage in the town beyond. And though it is too dark and too high up to see for certain, Levi knows exactly who it is.

Without hesitation he fires his triggers and climbs up the wall, knowing that he is wasting gas and not caring anyway.

“What's the situation?” He asks as soon as he steps on the wall.

“In control,” Erwin answers him. “More or less.”

Levi goes up to stand next to him, and looks down at the town.

“It's madness,” Levi mumbles, his view filled with fire and blood and rotting flesh.

“It's a victory,” Erwin breathes, and that is when Levi properly looks at his face. Erwin’s brilliant blue eyes are gleaming; his mouth twisted in a disbelieving smile.

“How many dead?” Levi asks him, and is relieved to see his expression dim.

“Hundreds. No civilian casualties.”

“You're kidding,” Levi says, impressed.

“After Shiganshina…”

“Yeah.”

Though the fall of Wall Maria is too recent for anyone to forget, the Survey Corps in particular counts Shiganshina as one of its biggest failures. They had passed through the town mere hours before the Colossal had struck. But they were already far away when the news reached them, too late to do anything about it, too late to protect humanity as their duty demanded. And so Wall Maria fell.

Speaking of - “So it was the Colossal again?”

“Yes. But the Armoured didn't make an appearance.”

“Huh. Wonder why.”

“I think I can guess,” Erwin says gravely, but the half-smile is back on his face.

“Yeah?”

Erwin gestures at the giant rock dead centre in Trost's gate.

Levi frowns. “I don't remember seeing that around when we left this morning.”

“It wasn't there in the morning. It's part of the gate’s rubble.”

Levi's frown deepens. The resources involved in managing such a feat, especially with Titans pouring in…

“A Titan placed it there,” Erwin explains evenly.

_What. The fuck._

“What.”

“One of the cadets turned into a Titan-”

“ _W_ _hat._ ”

“Apparently this boy then offered his, let's say services, to Pixis, and the plan to plug the hole was conceived-”

“Hold on.” Levi glared at Erwin. “You're serious. You're actually fucking serious.”

Erwin’s lips twitch as his smile widens. “I'm actually fucking serious.”

Levi whips around to look at the rock again. He remembers the Titan corpses piled at the gate, one of them leaning against the rock as if it had collapsed after carrying such a weight. He remembers the brats nearby, one of them explaining almost tearfully, “We closed the gate-”

Levi hadn't waited to hear the rest. His immediate concern had been the mass of Titans currently roaming Trost's streets.

_We closed the gate._

_We. _

“What the fuck is going on, Erwin?”

Erwin sighs deeply. “I don't know.” His smile becomes manic. “But _something_ is.”

*

* * *

 

“Erwin!” The doors crash open and Hange strides in, completely ignoring Mike and Levi, heading straight for her Commander and slamming her palms on the table with enough force for everyone to _feel_ it shudder.

“I need him.” At Erwin's inquiring look, Hange snaps, “The kid! Eren Jaeger! I _need_ him!”

“Take a seat, Hange.”

“ _Fuck_ sitting down, my ass can handle it. I can rest when the boy is safely with us-”

“Oi.” Levi crosses his arms and leans against the window he was looking out of. “Sit down, Shitty-glasses. What do you think we're discussing here? Potty breaks?”

With a murmur that sounds like “Wouldn't surprise me”, Hange sits down, but she may as well have been standing. Her entire being is thrumming with repressed energy, and her glasses are glimmering so wildly, she and Erwin, whose eyes are still bright, make a matching set. Levi barely suppresses his “Tch”.

Erwin clears his throat. “Eren Jaeger is temporarily in Military Police custody and has been locked up awaiting trial-”

“Are you _kidding_ me? The boy's a hero after what he did-”

“Hange.” It is Mike who finally speaks. “We know.” Mike is easily the calmest of them all; Levi wonders how he manages. He figures he's more used to these two mad idiots, having known them longer than Levi does.

Erwin shoots a grateful glance at Mike and addresses Hange. “Yes, we understand you perfectly, and we agree. Eren Jaeger deserves a medal for what he did, but he _is_ a risk.” Hange opens her mouth but Erwin sweeps on, anticipating her, “He is undoubtedly a valuable asset. But the fact remains that he can turn into a _Titan_ , and that makes him dangerous, until we know where his loyalties lie.”

“I should've thought that's obvious,” Hange remarks, clearly struggling to remain calm. “He helped plug the hole in the gate. Humanity owes him.”

“I agree. But we must be careful in our future dealings with him. For all we know, he is working with our enemies, and acted as he did to win our trust.” Hange opens her mouth again, but closes it.

Mike speaks up. “You think they nearly brought down a Wall and caused all these deaths just to win our trust?”

“They seemed to have no qualms murdering the people in Shiganshina five years ago,” Erwin remarks. “If anything, it tells us how ruthless these people are willing to be.”

There is a sharp intake of breath and Mike speaks again for the three of them. “ _People_?”

Erwin gazes at Mike steadily. “Yes. People.”

There is resounding silence for a moment, with none of them willing to break it. Levi feels dread trickling down his spine. The mood in the makeshift office imperceptibly shifts, and Erwin's next words sound decidedly anticlimactic. “I assume you've all filed your squad reports from the Expedition?”

None of them are fooled, but they play along. “There is a bit of an inconsistency in Gelgar’s report…” Mike takes charge of the conversation and Levi lets his attention wander. The dread has settled in his bones and for the first time in many, many years, he feels fear lingering on the edge of his conscious mind.

For more than twenty minutes, they discuss paperwork as though it is the end of any other expedition. Hange makes fewer remarks than usual, and from her unnatural stillness, Levi can tell she's deeply affected by the news. When Erwin dismisses them, they all file towards the doors obediently. Mike hesitates at the door, but when Erwin speaks, it is not his name.

“Levi.”

It is more a command than anything else, and Levi hangs back dutifully. When the doors close behind him, Erwin stands up, his face still an emotionless mask.

“Walk with me.”

He waits while Erwin neatly organises the papers on the desk. Then, they walk out of the room together.

Erwin takes a circuitous route through the barracks. He stops multiple times, talks to officers of the Corps and the Garrison in varying degrees of warmth. He touches base with the injured, with some terrified cadets, and Levi hovers nearby through it all, an inescapable shadow. When they finally reach an empty stretch of riverside, Erwin finally relaxes, his shoulders slumping, his pace slower.

They walk in silence for a minute or two. Then Erwin says, “What do you think?”

“Of?”

“The current situation.”

“Tch. Doesn't matter what I think.”

“It matters to me.”

At that, Levi ponders for a moment. “I think it's fucked up.”

Erwin’s mouth twitches. “Elaborate.”

Levi huffs. “Does it need elaborating?”

“Humour me.”

“I think we should be very careful before taking the next step. That our Expeditions themselves will have to be restructured according to all the new risks that we've discovered.”

Erwin nods. “And the boy?”

“I have nothing to say about the brat,” Levi says flatly. “I don't even know who he is.” The name ‘Eren Jaeger’ means nothing to him, after all.

“Fair enough.” After a pause, Erwin continues, “Though that might change soon.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Erwin counters his question with another. “What do you think of getting a new squad member?”

Levi stares at him. “You're not serious.”

Erwin says nothing for a while. Then, he begins, “If my predictions are right, upon being granted custody of the boy, the Military Police will waste no time in killing him. I have no doubt they won't lack support in that regard; the fear of Titans is strong enough to lend them all the public support they require. That would mean we have to make our proposal compelling enough to counter that fear.” Erwin stops walking abruptly and directs his hard gaze at Levi. “You would have to be an integral part of my plan for it to succeed.”

“You're asking me?”

“I am.”

Levi shrugs uncomfortably. “It's not like I have a choice.”

“I'm giving you one.” Erwin’s gaze is harder, his blue eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. “If you're not amenable to it, I'm not forcing you. I will think of something else.”

Levi can't help but stare. “That's very magnanimous of you.”

They begin to walk again and Erwin’s smile is light, fleeting. “You say it like it's a bad thing.”

“It is when you put _my_ inclinations above humanity's survival.”

“ _You_ are humanity's survival,” Erwin says without missing a beat.

The ridiculousness of that statement makes Levi snort. “Stop, I'm blushing,” he says sarcastically.

“You don't believe me,” Erwin notes, “even after all these years. Well, we'll put your decision on hold. This plan also depends on the boy, after all. Whether or not Eren is really worth our time and our support.”

“And how will you be able to judge that?”

“I'm petitioning for an audience with the boy. It will take some bureaucratic maneuvering, but I'm certain of succeeding before the trial.” Erwin pauses to look at him again, “I would like you to join me. You can decide for yourself what you think of the boy, and consequently, my plan.”

Levi doesn't respond immediately, and stares at the dark water next to them. His sense of dread is only heightened by this conversation.

“I don't like it,” he mutters finally, slowing to a stop. Erwin stops next to him, and looks out at the river, too.

“Me neither,” Erwin admits.

“Then what was that shitty smile for?”

Erwin grins but doesn't look away from the dark water. “When I was a boy, my father taught me a saying. 'Still waters run deep’.”

Levi turns to look at the calm river, too. Erwin continues, “I took that literally and refused to swim anywhere but a river for a few weeks.” A quiet chuckle. “Then my father explained what it meant.”

In the ensuing silence, Levi takes the helm. “Peace is an illusion. The more outwardly peaceful it is, the more dangerous things are on the inside.”

“And the illusion has now been shattered,” Erwin murmurs. His blue eyes meet his again, and Levi feels a jolt at seeing his own dread reflected there. “We are in the depths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have always been very curious as to how Erwin took the news of Eren's shifting power, which is why I started writing this fic in the first place. Since it is exclusively Levi's POV, though, I could only portray what Levi himself got to see. Hopefully it's convincing enough and not too OOC for either of the two men?
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-kay, so this chapter takes off a day or two after the events of the previous one, just in case the dialogue is too vague about it. :)
> 
> Thanks a lot for the appreciation, guys! Buckle up for more talking, and some unexpected drama!
> 
> Happy reading!

True to habit, they say very little on the carriage ride back to HQ. When they alight from the carriage, Hange and Mike are already waiting, surprising neither of them. Together, the four of them make their way to Erwin's office.

As soon as the doors close, Hange speaks, “Well?”

Erwin waits until he settles down behind his desk. Only then he answers her. “Levi has agreed to take Eren under his wing.”

Mike leans back against the fireplace. “All that remains is for them to give us the boy.”

Erwin nods curtly.

“It's not enough,” Levi snaps, unable to hold back his thoughts any longer. “They won't agree.”

Hange directs her stare at him, which makes him squirm uncomfortably. Her likeness to Erwin is heightened in that stare. _Obsessed freaks_ , he thinks to himself grumpily.

“Why not?” Mike asks. Levi is tempted to snap at him again, but he knows he's not challenging him.

“Put yourself in their position, Mike,” Hange speaks for him. “Do you really think they'll have faith in this plan?”

“If they're really scared of the kid then they'd be waiting for the chance to kick him outside the walls, far away from them,” Mike reasons. “And we are offering to do exactly that.”

Erwin finally speaks again. “You're not wrong, Mike. But you're assuming that his Titan form is their biggest fear.”

“You're not saying they're scared of a teenager?” Mike raises an eyebrow.

Levi remembers their encounter with the kid and snorts. “They should be. The brat is fucking feral.”

“Really?” Hange's gaze brightens with interest but Erwin interrupts her. “His personality aside, Eren's ability is a real danger to the powers that be. They will want him for themselves.”

“You said they'd kill him.”

“After using him for whatever they need him, yes. I am certain they won't hesitate in ending his life.”

Mike frowns. “But that's-”

“You think they already knew,” Hange cuts in. “They knew about him.”

“Specifically about him, no, I think not,” Erwin explains unnecessarily. “Eren was in the Training Corps for three years and there was no special interest in him, as far as I can ascertain-”

“Stop deliberately misunderstanding me.” Hange cuts in again, expression darkening. “I'm saying they knew about humans’ ability to transform into Titans.”

Erwin simply nods.

“Which is why it's not going to work,” Levi speaks in the pause. “They want him for themselves and they're not going to let go of him that easily.”

“Except they _have_ made it easy.”

All three of them turn to their Commander. To Levi's intense annoyance, that shitty half-smile is back on Erwin's face.

“They're having Zackley preside the hearing. I have it from Commander Pixis himself. All we need to do is convince Darius Zackley, and Eren Jaeger is ours.”

Levi exchanges glances with the other two squad leaders. “What do we do?” Mike asks for them.

*

* * *

 

“Oi, Levi!”

He sighs silently and waits for Hange to catch up.

“For a man of your height you walk pretty fast.”

“Spit it out, Four-eyes.”

“Is it an Underground thing?” Hange seems genuinely curious. “Getting to the point without any small talk?”

“Tch. Is that what you want to talk about?”

Hange considers his question carefully. “Right now, no. But I would love to discuss it someday!”

He sighs again. “What do you want?”

“Tell me about him.”

“Who?”

“What is it with you and Erwin playing dumb around me?” Hange grumbles. “I don't like it.”

“Get to the point, Hange.”

She sighs theatrically. “Eren Jaeger. Tell me about him.”

Levi shrugs. “What do you want to know?”

“Talking to you is like trying to kill a Titan with a butter knife,” Hange sighs again. “What does he look like?”

“Like any fifteen year old brat, I guess.”

“Tall? Short? Thin? Fat? Dark? Fair-”

“Fairly tall, fairly thin and fairly dark.” Levi cuts in.

“That explains nothing!”

Levi huffs. “I answered your questions.”

“Yes, but was is he _like_?” Hange manages to lean forward in interest mid-walk. “How did he convince you and Erwin?”

“He's… dedicated.” Levi glances at her shining glasses and adds, “He's a lot like you.”

Hange blinks rapidly. “Huh?”

“He's obsessed with Titans. Wants to 'kill each and every one of them’. His words.”

“That's… I'm not like that!”

Levi snorts. “You're obsessed with the beasts, Hange. It's fucking scary.”

Hange beams at him, as though he has just complimented her. “So this kid is _scary_?”

Levi shrugs. “Like I said. Feral.”

“Hmm.” Hange slips her glasses up the ridge of her nose, silent for a long moment. “Poor kid.”

Levi nods. He's read the report, too. He knows that as a child, Eren was forced to watch his mother being eaten by a Titan. It makes his chest feel hollower than usual, twinging with a dull ache. It is a cruel world indeed, when little children have to watch their mothers die untimely deaths.

“So you think Erwin's plan is going to work?”

“We have to make sure it does.”

Hange nods solemnly. “Levi, listen.” She stops walking, and so does Levi. “Don't hold yourself back.”

Levi snorts. “I'm not planning to-”

“I know. But you need to be brutal. You need to -to be cruel enough-”

“Oi.” He mutters darkly. “Have you forgotten where I come from?”

Unexpectedly, she places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Yes, I have. I think that's what you've wanted, really, and I'm here to tell you it's worked. You are not Levi the Underground thug to me anymore. Haven't been for a long time.” Levi stares at her, heart thudding. “I'm sorry you have to remind everyone again.”

Levi can only nod to that. They continue to walk to the barracks in silence, watching Gelgar entertaining the youngest recruits with his latest ‘tales of badassery’ in the middle of the courtyard.

“You've been spending too much time with Erwin,” Levi mutters finally. It's true; she is starting to sound too much like him these days.

“Aww,” Hange giggles and nudges him hard with her bony shoulder. “Jealous?”

“You're an asshole,” Levi huffs, sending her into peals of laughter.

“Don't worry, Levi. In _his_ eyes, I'm sure you're still his number one-”

“Hange.” She stops abruptly, confused by his serious tone. He taps his foot impatiently, and forges ahead, getting the words out of his mouth before he can regret speaking them. “Try not to encourage him. He needs to stay grounded and someone has to do it for him.” He still can't forget the manic smile on Erwin's face as he watched Trost burn.

Hange, to his surprise, smiles. “That's _your_ job, Levi. I think we all know that, Erwin more than anyone.”

He is speechless again, and with an abrupt nod, Hange leaves his side, jogging over to Gelgar while declaiming loudly, “What bullshit are you feeding the rookies  _now_ , Gelgar?”

*

* * *

 

Hange talks enough for the four of them, and yet somehow Erwin manages to get in some of his words in the whole barrage of excited speech. Levi watches the boy carefully. Eren looks confused more than hurt or in pain, and he's glad. Erwin is helping too, smiling his best smile, the one he reserves for young mothers and starry-eyed children. Unsurprisingly, it works.

Still, Eren manages to ask to see his friends in the midst of it all, and Erwin looks genuinely sorry when he says he can't.

“Considering the divided public opinion at the moment, so soon after the trial, I really don't think it's safe for anyone to know your whereabouts right now.”

Eren nods, disappointed. “They'll be worried. They-” he hesitates. “They're family.”

Levi remembers the two kids in the trial, remembers the girl who committed murder with Eren. From the look on Erwin's face, he remembers, too.

“We can get them a message about your safety. I hope that suffices for now?”

Eren nods quickly. “Thank you, Commander.”

Hange looks like she wants to continue her prattling, but Erwin, from years of experience, deftly ends the little meeting and has Mike escort the kid to his rooms for the night. Even this half-day of stay had been planned to a fault by Erwin. Uncertain, but unwilling to compromise on the idea that Eren could be in danger even now, after the trial, he put several plans into place. An early morning departure to the internal SC base was chosen in lieu of transporting Eren through the crowded streets of Inner Trost in the middle of the day. Until then, he would be placed under watch in a medical room that was registered in the name of a cadet nephew of an SC soldier. This random cadet would take Eren's place in the actual rooms preserved for him on paper.

Erwin calls all of this planning ahead. Hange calls it paranoia. Mike simply goes along with it, as he always does, and Levi… Levi doesn't know what to think.

He has dinner with his squad that night, their last meal together before the brat joins them. He can tell they are bursting to ask him questions but he tells them everything before they do so.

“So he… sleeps in the basement?” Petra asks, frowning slightly.

“Safety precaution,” Levi says shortly, finishing up his soup.

“And one of us has to be around him at all times-” Gunther continues, but Levi cuts in. “With flares on the ready.” He resolutely ignores the stares of his squad as he wipes his bowl clean with the last piece of bread. “Safety precaution.”

They exchange glances and Eld speaks up cautiously, “Captain… it sounds like the Commander doesn't trust him.”

“He doesn't, and neither do I,” Levi states flatly, wiping his hands. “The kid himself said he has no idea how his ability works. There is a constant threat of him going out of control.”

“But that's…” Petra speaks up, then pauses, thinking. They all wait for her to finish. “He wouldn't purposefully harm us, would he? He's not… not a _bad_ person _._ ”

“He's a monster, Petra. Who knows what good and bad means for him.” Levi pushes his chair back but Gunther gets another question in before he can leave.

“Why exactly are we doing this, Captain?”

Levi stands up silently. He's damned if he knows the answer to that, so he snaps instead, “Because we've been commanded to do so. That good enough for you?” He looks at them, and they all sit straight and deliver perfect smart salutes.

“Sir, yes sir!”

Levi nods curtly. “We leave an hour before dawn.”

And he strides away, Gunther's question burning in his mind.

*

* * *

 

Levi _never_ knocks, and so when he saunters into Erwin's office without doing so, Erwin, who is standing by his window, doesn't even flinch at his sudden arrival.

“Still can't take a shit?” Levi mutters in greeting and settles into the couch, shedding his coat as he does so.

He sees Erwin's eyes reflected in the glass. “Levi. I've been waiting for you.”

“Why, am I late for something?” Levi fiddles with the tea things placed on a small table right next to the couch. Then, he stops, frowning. The kettle is empty.

“You forgot the tea again.”

“I didn't, actually.” Erwin opens a wall cabinet and brings out a bottle and two glasses. Levi's frown deepens.

“I thought I took away your booze.”

Erwin smiles and sits next to Levi on the couch. “Pixis was kind enough to give me a bottle.”

“Tch. Why you have to spend so much time with drunkards, I'll never know-”

Levi stops talking abruptly when Erwin casually takes his hands in his, and watches him examine his knuckles carefully.

“You've skinned a few.”

“It's fine.” Levi mutters. “I kicked him around more than I beat him up.”

“I was there.”

They are quiet for a long moment, Erwin's eyes still on Levi's hands, Levi's eyes on him. He suddenly feels like he must say _something_.

“Well, your plan worked.” Levi says stiffly. “You got the boy-”

“ _We_ got him,” Erwin cuts in. “We, the Survey Corps. You did it for the Corps, and consequently, for humanity.” His voice is too sharp, and he is still resolutely looking away.

“If you say so,” Levi mutters, and Erwin's grip on his hands tightens.

“ _No_ . Not because _I_ say so.” He looks up, icy blue eyes flashing. “What you did in the courtroom was for the greater good. _That_ was your motivation.”

“Is that an order?” Levi raises an eyebrow and Erwin lets go of his hands with a sharp “Levi.”

“What? Did I go too far? Did it get a little too messy for your tastes? Cleaning the blood off of my boots is certainly going to take a while-”

“ _Levi_.”

Levi stares at him, and he still can't believe how little he understands this man. He remembers his stone cold expression when he outlined the plan in his office, his smile as he gazed down at the carnage in Trost, and cannot reconcile that man to this one, this man with the blazing eyes and the guilt edged with anger.

He leans forward. “You knew what you were asking me to do. You knew what would happen. You _wanted_ it to happen. You wanted Eren in that position-”

“I remember what I said, thank you.” Erwin says stiffly and pours two drinks out. Levi takes his glass absently, his entire focus fixed on Erwin.

“Is it his age? Is it because he's so young?” Levi persists.

Erwin takes a long, slow sip of his drink before asking instead, “That didn't affect you?”

Levi shrugs and leans back. “Not the first time I had to teach a brat his place.” He's not lying. Fifteen is not so young, and Levi has seen younger kids being brutal jerks in the Underground. He has fought many of those juvenile terrors. He has _been_ one of those juvenile terrors.

Erwin is staring at him like he does the expedition maps. “Sometimes I feel like I hardly know you.”

The words are simple, the tone gentle, and yet it feels like a slap in the face. “Same,” Levi mutters and sets his glass down heavily.

“What are you doing?” Erwin asks hurriedly when Levi stands up.

“I have an early day tomorrow. Need my beauty sleep.” Levi turns around and strides away, resentment still simmering in his chest. He almost leaves without saying anything, but pauses at the door.

“Don't get too drunk. I won't be around to clean your mess in the morning,” he throws over his shoulder and leaves, but not before getting a glimpse of the stricken look on Erwin's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sure Levi and Erwin have quarrelled plenty in all their years together, but I don't think they ever fight that much. This one may or may not be their very first proper fight, what do you think? I can't decide, myself.
> 
> Also, just a PSA, I adore Hange.
> 
> Next (final) chapter is ready, and will be up tomorrow!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here, with the much-needed resolution from the previous one!
> 
> Thanks so much for the appreciation, guys! I like to know if and when I'm doing things right in my little stories. :)
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading!

The castle is passably clean, as clean as five people and _him_ can make it. The rest of the Corps begins to arrive two days after Levi and his squad settle in. Hange is practically vibrating with excitement -between her captured Titans and Eren, she is like a child suddenly left alone in a candy shop.

All that comes to an abrupt end, of course, when Sawney and Bean are slaughtered in the dead of night. Levi is caught up in consoling her and watching over Eren. He barely stays for a half hour to attend a meeting with the other Squad Leaders and Erwin.

“Is that it? I need to take the brat back.” Levi quips, standing up and dusting his pants.

Erwin is shuffling some papers on his desk and doesn't look up at him. “Yes, that will be all.”

Levi knows Mike and Hange are staring, so he keeps his cool. “When will the rest of the Corps join us?”

“We'll send the majority ahead in the next day or two, after their gear inspection is done,” Erwin says, still poring over a document. “Hange, you can go ahead and start your experiments with Eren. The sooner the better.” Hange's morose expression fades away and she beams at Erwin, who continues, “Mike and I will bring along the new recruits in two days. They're graduating tomorrow.”

Levi grits his teeth, but nods. He has always accompanied Erwin's recruitment drives, where his ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ title was milked for all its worth. He tries telling himself that he's not going this year because he has a far more important assignment -Eren Jaeger. But he is not completely convinced, not when he remembers with perfect clarity the look on Erwin's face in his office that night.

“Alright. I'll make sure the quarters are prepared.”

“Thank you.” Erwin finally looks up, but his expression is completely bland, and he is dividing his gaze between the three of them. “Dismissed.”

Levi strides away immediately, Hange on his heels. Mike only follows them as far as the door and shuts it behind them. Levi can guess at what he wants to discuss with Erwin, and it makes him more annoyed.

“Okay,  _what_ was _that_?”

“What was what.”

“ _You_! And Erwin! Did you guys fight or something?” Hange skips a step ahead to face him, grinning widely. “Ooh, was it a lovers’ spat-”

Levi grabs her shirt by the neck and shoves her against a wall, his expression speaking volumes.

“Woah, woah, okay, I'm sorry!” Her hands come up in surrender immediately. Levi continues to glare at her, pouring as much venom as he can in his words. “You'd better keep a rein on your goddamn mouth or all the experimenting you'll be doing on Eren will be watching him sleep.”

“Actually, I wouldn't mind-”

Levi shoves her away with a “Tch.” Hange catches up to him easily. “Look, jokes aside, you guys fighting isn't good for anyone, okay? The Corps looks up to you. _Both_ of you. You've always been a united front, and-”

“Save it.” Levi has finally reached the courtyard where his squad is waiting with the brat. “Saddle up.” He barks, and they burst into activity immediately. He goes to join them, but Hange grabs his arm suddenly.

“Hey. As bad as it is for us, I'm sure it's worse for you. I hate seeing you like this. If you want to talk, I'm here, okay?”

Another caustic remark bubbles up in his mouth, and he holds it back with an effort. He manages to nod at her, and she releases his arm with a small smile. “See ya, shorty.”

“Fuck off Four-eyes,” he responds automatically, and Hange walks away with a booming laugh.

*

* * *

 

Levi places his gear neatly on the shelves, and stills. It's dinnertime. Erwin, Mike, and the new recruits had arrived in the morning, whereupon Erwin had immediately closeted himself in his office for a series of meetings. Levi had been part of two of them, but both included other people in the Corps, and so they had barely spoken a word to each other. Mike and Hange still looked concerned, but they knew better than to say anything in front of other members of the Corps.

And now it is dinnertime, and Levi doesn't know what to do. He rarely joins his squad for dinner if Erwin is around. Over the past few days he did dine with them, but now that the rest of the Corps (and their Commander) is at the same castle, Levi doesn't know if breaking tradition or keeping it would be worse. He wonders if Erwin himself would go to the dining hall -though, knowing him, he's probably forgotten to eat _again_ , the old idiot-

Levi lets out a sharp huff of breath, and heads to the kitchens. He sets two trays with the ease of habit, and makes his way to Erwin's office. This castle always makes him gloomy, nostalgic. It was the castle he was first assigned to when he joined the Corps. It was the castle where he and Isabel and Farlan…

Erwin hasn't changed his office in all these years, and the sight of his doors makes Levi's chest tighten more. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he expertly balances the trays so he can use the doorknob, and slips inside.

Empty.

Levi stands frozen for a long moment, feeling utterly lost. Then the door to the office's small en-suite opens, and Erwin strides out, wiping his hands on a kerchief. And then he freezes too, his eyes fixed on Levi.

Levi moves first. “Brought the dinner.” He makes his way to the usual table and sets the trays down. “When was the last time you ate?”

Erwin steps forward tentatively. “I…” The look on his face is easy to read.

“Didn't eat all day, did you?” Levi frowns.

Erwin finally comes up to the table. “I did have the occasional fruit… slice of bread…”

“You're a regular glutton,” Levi drawls sarcastically and sits in the armchair opposite Erwin. But Erwin is still standing, and Levi quirks an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?”

Erwin looks deeply conflicted, and a part of Levi is grateful that Erwin isn't keeping up his Commander's facade when they are alone. His blue eyes are glimmering with suppressed emotion as he waves his hand at the food. “What is this, Levi?”

Trust Erwin to get straight to the point.

“It's dinner.”

“I can see that.” A small furrow between his thick eyebrows. “But what does it mean?”

Levi's nostrils flare. “It means you need to eat, and I don't want you to starve.” He narrows his eyes. “Does it have to mean anything else?”

He watches Erwin work his jaw, as though he is rolling words around his tongue, tasting them, trying to pick the right ones.

“No,” he says finally, and sits down.

Levi feels his shoulders relax, and without further ado, they dig in. For a few minutes, they say nothing, completely focused on the food. Then Erwin puts down his spoon and looks at him.

“I thought you were mad at me.”

Levi flashes him a glance. “I was.”

“And now? Are you still mad?”

Levi swallows the food and actually takes a moment to think about it. “No,” he says, and Erwin relaxes visibly. Levi's next question, though, makes him perk up again.

“Are you?”

“What?”

Levi keeps his gaze focused on his soup. “Are you still mad at me, Erwin?”

The expression that appears on Erwin's face is so bizarre Levi has to look away after a quick glance. “Levi. I never was mad at you.”

Levi attacks his stew moodily. “Then what,” he grumbles, “was the _point_ of the last few days?”

A beat passes before Erwin answers. “I was only trying to give you what you wanted.”

His spoon drops with a clatter and Levi looks up at him again. “What I wanted,” he repeats, and stands up abruptly. Erwin’s eyes widen and his lips part in surprise when Levi walks over to his side of the table. “What do _you_ know about what I want?”

Erwin steadies his expression before answering. “I hope I know you well enough to know that.”

“Oh?” Levi leans forward, and braces his hand on the back of Erwin's chair, making the tall man, for once, look right up at him. “Tell me then.”

Erwin’s eyes are gimlets of blue ice. “I think you want to do the right thing. And that's what I want, too.” His voice turns soft. “I want you to do the right thing, Levi. Always.”

Levi's free hand curls into a fist. “You think I didn't do the right thing that day in the courtroom.”

“I never said that,” Erwin says sharply. “Whatever you did was brutal, but- _necessary_ , I know that. I'm just concerned you didn't do it for the right reasons.”

And Levi remembers his words clearly from that night.

_You did it for the Corps, and consequently, for humanity._

“For the greater good,” Levi mutters, and Erwin blinks. “That's it, isn't it? I did the right thing because I did it for humanity.”

“Yes,” Erwin says. The ' _of course_ ’ is implied.

Every inch of Levi is screaming _bullshit_.

“You give me too much credit,” he mutters. “I'm not quite so noble as you.” He starts to lean back, but Erwin arrests his movement by grabbing the wrist on his chair.

“You are the noblest man I know.”

And Levi laughs. Genuinely, openly, but still tinged with the bitterness that pervades his entire life.

“You're crazy if you think that's true.”

Erwin raises his other hand and places it on Levi's cheek, and he is silenced immediately. “I _know_ it's true.”

“I lied, Erwin,” Levi says harshly, leaning away from Erwin's touch. “In case that wasn't clear. I didn't do it for the Corps.”

Erwin flinches as though he is struck, and he stares at him, his eyes wide and gleaming, his lips slightly parted in shock. Levi glares back defiantly. Then he stands up, and Levi leans back, his eyes still locked onto Erwin's, daring him to reprimand him, waiting for the inevitable disdain.

And then Erwin _hugs_ him. Levi freezes, speechless, his emotions an unfathomable mess. “Thank you,” Erwin murmurs above his head.

And slowly, cautiously, almost as if they belong to another person, Levi's arms encircle Erwin, too.

They stay like that for a moment until Erwin sighs softly, and Levi gathers enough of his vocabulary to mutter into his chest, “You're an idiot.”

They break apart in sync, and suddenly the air feels lighter, somehow. Erwin snorts. “A colossal one,” he agrees. “I'm glad I have you to keep me in line.”

The sudden shift in the mood has affected him. “You mean like rubbing your nose in the shitstains you cause?” Levi raises an eyebrow. “I can do more of that. _Down_ , boy. Heel!”

Erwin laughs. “That should do the trick,” he smiles fondly, and somehow that is worse than the hug and leaves Levi's heart thrumming.

“Good,” he says, turning to the plates on the table.

Erwin helps him clear the table and Levi's heart twists a little more. When Erwin makes his way to his desk, however, Levi asks him incredulously, “What are you doing?”

Erwin looks confused. “Paperwork…”

“Shut up and go to bed, Erwin. We'll look at it in the morning.” Levi glares at him. “That's an order.”

Erwin sighs, then grins. “Woof,” he says, and Levi kicks him in the shin for good measure, only letting a brief smile show on his face when he steps outside.

Levi is finally convinced that he _is_ fighting for the greater good…

Just not humanity's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, short chapter compared to the other two, but it didn't feel right dragging out the drama, ya feel? Levi and Erwin are a pair of those rare people that are always in sync with the other, so any of their tiffs, big or small, wouldn't last very long. At least, that's what I think.
> 
> I also haven't been too detailed about _feelings_ , partly because that's my MO for canon Eruri lol, but mostly because these two old idiots are not very expressive about them anyway. It's just, a lot of the canon Eruri ship is based on actions: neither of them have to explain their feelings they feel for the other. So it feels strange, somehow, trying to pen them down, even if it's expected in a story that is narrated from one of their POVs. 
> 
> Ahhh, I'm rambling, sorry. Probably because I'm a little concerned this story is a bit too rambling, so like, please, do let me know what you think! Did Levi's anger make sense to you? Did Erwin's reaction? Did the making-up seem forced or OOC? What about Levi's perception of "the greater good"? Write me a line down here and let me know!
> 
> Thanks very much for reading!


End file.
